Kyo, Kimi wa Boku no Mono
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: Kalau Shizuo menemukan Izaya dalam pelukannya saat dia baru bangun tidur, tentu saja dia akan langsung berasumsi kalau dia masih bermimpi. Dia hanya tidak tau seberapa besar keinginannya untuk membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Sekuel Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku. With bittersweet lemon inside.


**Kyo, Kimi wa Boku no Mono**

**Disclaimer:**  
>Durarara! by Narita Ryohgo<p>

**Warning:**  
>Shizaya. MM relationship. Explicit (not that much, though) sex scene.

Merupakan sekuel dari Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku tapi _sepertinya_ gak baca yang itu juga nggak pa pa.

**Pre-story AN:**  
>Ini adalah merupakan attempt pertama saya dalam menulis smut. Jadi tentu saja nggak bakal sekeren karya orang yang sudah berpengalaman.<p>

Ini merupakan fic rikues-an Letty-Chan19. Semoga memuaskan sih. *pray*

* * *

><p><strong>- The Beginning -<strong>

* * *

><p>Banyak hal disesali Shizuo dalam hidupnya. Itu tidak membuatnya depresi atau apa, tapi tetap saja disesalinya. Misalnya ketika dia pertama hampir melempar kulkas pada Kasuka, atau saat tidak sengaja melukai kakak penunggu toko yang sering memberinya susu.<p>

Dan pagi ini hal itu bertambah lagi satu. Ketika dia tidak langsung mengusir kutu busuk yang mengganggu ketenangan tidurnya. Bagaimana bisa otak mengantuknya justru membawa kutu busuk itu untuk tidur bersamanya? Bukan berarti memiliki tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk itu tidak menyenangkan, karena bagaimana pun, tubuh Izaya terasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Tadi pagi dia memimpikan Izaya. Versi idealnya tentang Izaya. Izaya yang baik dan memanfaatkan bakatnya untuk kebaikan, seperti tokoh utama _shonen manga_ begitu. Dan Izaya yang berwajah merah muda berdiri di depan pintunya tentu saja terasa seperti mimpi. Dan itu membuatnya secara refleks tidak ingin melepaskannya. Membawanya kembali ke alam mimpi.

Tentu saja dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang dikatakan Izaya pagi itu. Kalau pun ingat, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai satu bagian dari mimpi.

Karena Izaya tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Shizuo. Kebencian yang dipupuk selama sembilan tahun, tentu saja tidak semudah itu berubah menjadi cinta.

Tapi ketika dia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Izaya yang tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya, dia mulai berpikir kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam hubungannya dengan Izaya.

Izaya tidak terlihat seperti malaikat ketika dia tertidur. Itu akan memaksa terlalu jauh. Dia hanya terlihat tidak jahat. Dia hanya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya—yang seingat Shizuo selisihnya tidak sampai setahun dengan dirinya. Dia hanya terlihat tidak memiliki agenda tersembunyi untuk hidupnya di dunia.

Dia terlihat seperti versi ideal Izaya yang selalu dilihat Shizuo dalam mimpinya.

Oke, jangan tanya kenapa Izaya muncul dalam mimpi Shizuo. Si empunya mimpi juga samasekali tidak tau.

Saking hanyutnya dia dalam pikirannya sendiri—hal yang sangat jarang terjadi—Shizuo tidak menyadari kalau tubuh yang secara misterius masih ada dalam pelukannya itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya dia akan pulang dari alam mimpinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin ada orang yang bermimpi tapi memiliki ekspresi sedamai itu.

"Ngh..," dan desahan Izaya entah kenapa membuat Shizuo ingin mendengarnya dalam suasana yang berbeda.

Ugh, Shizuo, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk itu. Abaikan fakta kalau dia hanya tinggal punya setengah jam sebelum dia harus berangkat bekerja.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka pelan, menampakkan bola mata dengan iris kemerahan yang selama ini selalu Shizuo anggap sebagai tanda kalau Izaya adalah jelmaan setan. Tapi Shizuo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata itu.

Izaya mengucek matanya pelan sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Shizuo. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya terlihat berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum menyeringai dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Shizuo, memindahkan posisinya yang tadinya hanya separuh berada di atas Shizuo menjadi sepenuhnya di atas Shizuo.

Yang membuat Shizuo menyesal adalah: dia samasekali tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk membenci ini.

* * *

><p>Shizuo memandang Izaya yang sedang memandangnya dengan matanya yang melebar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan kutu itu. Dia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam yang dia punya untuk bersiap-siap dengan membelai punggung Izaya secara tidak sadar, dan begitu sadar dia langsung melempar Izaya untuk kepentingan siap-siapnya. Dan ketika dia mencari dasi kupu-kupunya, dia hanya menemukan Izaya yang memandangnya aneh seperti itu.<p>

"Kau mau apa, hah?" kata Shizuo sok jengah.

Izaya hanya menunjukkan dasi kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi dicari Shizuo. Shizuo yang entah kenapa merasa agak bingung diam saja dan tidak menyadari kalau Izaya sedang memasangkan dasi kupu-kupu itu di lehernya.

Seperti seorang istri yang akan mengantar suaminya berangkat kerja.

Menyadarinya mau tidak mau menghadirkan rona merah di pipi Shizuo. Karena dia tidak membencinya.

"Yep. _Done_." Izaya berkata dengan bangga. "_All dressed-up and ready to go_,"

Karena mengganggap Izaya yang ada di depannya adalah bagian dari imajinasinya yang berlanjut, Shizuo memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum Izaya menggenggam tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Itterassai_," katanya riang.

Dan Shizuo tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari menjawab, "_Ittekimasu_,"

Ah, seandainya Izaya yang di alam nyata juga bisa jadi manis begitu...

* * *

><p>Shizuo menatap Tom yang sejak tadi celingukan. Mungkinkah mereka sedang tersesat? Tapi Tom tidak pernah membawa mereka tersesat sebelumnya. Lalu ada apa?<p>

"Tom-san?"

"Tidak. Sejak tadi aku merasa ada yang sedang menguntit kita,"

Shizuo heran. Biasanya memang orang-orang akan ketakutan untuk mendekati sosok Shizuo. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau itu bisa menghasilkan penguntit. Shizuo belum pernah menangani penguntit. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan pada penguntit. Melemparinya dengan pohon? Itu hanya untuk penunggak hutang. Melemparinya dengan rambu lalu lintas? Itu hanya untuk pengganggu yang membuatnya marah. Melemparinya dengan mesin penjual minuman? Itu hanya untuk Izaya.

Izaya.

Shizuo ingat kalau sepertinya sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak mengusir hama itu dari Ikebukuro. Shizuo jadi berpikir apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh kutu busuk itu. Biasanya paling tidak tiga hari sekali dia harus mengusir serangga itu dari kotanya yang damai.

Kemudian sebuah bau asing menyerang bibirnya. Shizuo mengenalinya sebagai bau kayu manis*, tapi orang macam apa yang memakai parfum sepekat itu dan berkeliaran tanpa mengndang tatapan jijik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Shizuo mengikuti gerakan Tom yang masih celingukan. Bedanya, bukannya mencari penguntit, Shizuo mencari sumber bau kayu manis yang menyerang hidungnya.

Kemudian dia melihatnya. Tersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Dengan jaket bulu panjangnya yang tadi dilihat dalam mimpinya. Izaya.

Terlihat seperti anak SMA yang sedang membuntuti objek cintanya.

Mengabaikan Tom, Shizuo menghampiri Izaya. Tom pun tau kalau Shizuo tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang begitu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengaum seperti biasanya, ya?

"Hei, Izaya, kenapa baumu berbeda?" Shizuo menanyakan itu pada Izaya yang bahkan belum menyadari kalau objek pengamatannya sudah berada lurus di hadapannya.

"Eh? Bau? Tapi aku tidak mengganti sabunku," jawab Izaya inosen. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi masalah dari bergantinya bau badannya.

"Bohong. Kau tidak berbau busuk seperti biasanya."

Seandainya ini adalah _anime_ komedi, kau akan melihat sebuah _sweatdrop_ besar di kepala Izaya. "Eeto, mungkin karena aku sedang jatuh cinta,"

Dan entah kenapa senyum lebar yang dipamerkan Izaya terasa meremas jantungnya. Shizuo pernah menyaksikan deklarasi cinta Izaya terhadap manusia, tapi dia tidak terlihat bersinar terang seperti Izaya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Berani-beraninya dia jatuh cinta tanpa sepengetahuan Shizuo begitu. Apa haknya tersenyum lebar begitu? Izaya tidak pernah tersenyum lebar begitu pada Shizuo.

Tiba-tiba dia diserang keinginan sangat besar untuk menghapus senyum lebar itu dari bibir Izaya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang dia tau, dia sudah melesakkan bibirnya di bibir Izaya. Menghapus senyum lebar itu. Menyembunyikan manik kemerahan itu.

"Ngh," erangan Izaya menyadarkan Shizuo dari mabuknya akan bibir Izaya yang ternyata terasa manis.

Shizuo melepaskan bibir Izaya. Melihat Izaya yang terengah dengan wajahnya yang memerah total membuat Shizuo puas.

Iya, kalau Izaya tidak terlenyum lebar dengan tulus seperti yang tadi itu untuk Shizuo, maka tidak ada orang lain yang berhak diberi senyum seperti itu.

Sementara itu, diabaikan oleh dua tokoh utamanya, Tanaka Tom melongo melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dia saksikan. Pasangan yang biasanya dikenal karena terlalu banyak merusak properti publik, bermesraan begitu.

Tunggu dulu. Pasangan? Mungkinkah?

* * *

><p>Shizuo mulai punya hal lain lagi untuk disesali. Kenapa tadi dia mencium Izaya dengan santainya begitu? Karena sekarang dia tidak bisa menghapuskan rasa bibir Izaya dari pikirannya.<p>

Izaya menyukai ootoro. Sebanyak itu dia tau. Dan karena itu Shizuo berpikir bibir Izaya akan terasa berminyak dan amis. Tapi rasa manis di bibir Izaya hampir sama dengan rasa manis susu stroberi yang teratur dia konsumsi. Kenapa?

Sejak kapan Izaya meminum susu stroberi? Atau dia mencurinya dari kulkas Shizuo tadi pagi?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Izaya yang muncul di rusun yang ditinggali Shizuo tadi pagi itu hanya figmen dari imajinasi Shizuo. Bagaimana bisa imajinasi mencuri susu stroberi?

(Ha ha ha. Kau tidak tau saja, Shizu-chan...)

Izaya yang tadi pagi itu... Shizuo bisa mengerti dengan ekspresi yang dia pakai. Karena Shizuo selalu mengharapkan Izaya yang bisa memakai ekpresi seperti itu: tulus tanpa maksud tersembunyi. Tapi apa yang dikatakan imajinasi!Izaya adalah bukan apa yang dia harapkan. Atau sebenarnya Shizuo memang mengharapkan itu?

Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Shizuo cemburu setiap kali Izaya mendeklarasikan rasa cintanya pada manusia? Dan mengharapkan Izaya mencintai Shizuo saja. Jangan-jangan selama ini Shizuo menyingkirkan Izaya karena dia tidak ingin melukainya? Oke, yang itu terlalu memaksa. Tapi tetap saja, membuat imajinasi!Izaya mengungkapkan cinta padanya itu juga memaksa.

Agh, Shizuo benar-benar benci berpikir. Itu membuat kepalanya sakit dan dia jadi ingin bertemu Izaya untuk melemparinya dengan mesin penjual minuman karena sudah berani-beraninya mengacak-acak pikirannya seperti itu.

Kenapa jadi kembali pada Izaya lagi, sih?

Tanpa sadar Shizuo melempar penunggak hutang yang sedang menggali uang dari dompetnya.

Kemudian Tom _sweatdrop_. Merasa agak ngeri kalau dia akan dilempar tanpa alasan juga.

Penyelamat Tom muncul dalam bentuk yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Seoarang wanita berambut panjang dengan _sweater_ hijau sedang menyeret tudung jaket seorang lelaki yang Tom yakini sebagai Orihara Izaya.

Perhatian Shizuo langsung tersita oleh pemandangan itu. Kenapa ada wanita yang menyeret-nyeret Izaya seperti itu? Dan Izaya membiarkannya? Izaya tidak pernah membiarkan Shizuo menangkapnya dan sekarang dia membiarkan seorang wanita menyeret-nyeretnya begitu saja? Apa haknya membiarkan orang lain mengendalikannya seperti itu?

Seperti halnya kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, Shizuo kembali melihat merah. Selanjutnya yang dia tau, Shizuo memisahkan tangan wanita itu dengan tudung jaket Izaya dengan paksa. Tidak dia pedulikan ekspresi sebal yang ditunjukkan wanita itu. Tidak juga dia pedulikan ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan Izaya. Yang dia tau dia harus membawa Izaya pergi jauh-jauh dari wanita itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di taman—tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat pertemuan mereka tadi—Shizuo melemparkan Izaya sampai dia terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang.<p>

"Siapa wanita itu?" Shizuo bertanya pada Izaya yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan napasnya.

"Eh? Namie maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan memanggil nama belakangnya?" Shizuo menggeram kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Izaya dan merematnya.

"_Ittatatta_. Shizu-chan! Sakit," Izaya memejamkan matanya seolah itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di tangannya. Mungkin dia juga sedang berdoa agar tulang tangannya tidak patah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya, hah?" Shizuo masih ngotot tidak melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Izaya.

"Untuk membuatnya sebal tentu saja. Lagipula dia sudah cukup lama bekerja untukku,"

"Bekerja untukmu? Lalu kenapa dia menangkapmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja gara-gara Shizu-chan," Izaya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan Shizuo mulai melonggarkan genggamannya. Mungkin dia menyadari kalau ada kemungkinan tulang Izaya pecah karena rematannya.

"Gara-gara tidak ingin terlalu banyak memikirkan Shizu-chan aku mengambil banyak pekerjaan dan kadang lupa makan. Namie hanya takut kalau aku tiba-tiba mati kelaparan," lanjut Izaya pelan.

Shizuo mengatur napasnya. Memroses informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Izaya tidak terlihat seperti sedang berbohong, jadi, "Kau... memikirkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan Shizu-chan!" Izaya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shizuo yang sekarang gantian bingung. "Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, ingat?"

"Bo... hong...," Shizuo berkata pelan sebelum melangkah mundur menjauh dari Izaya.

Tidak dia pedulikan mata Izaya yang mulai lembab. Tidak dia pedulikan panggilan pelan Izaya yang seolah memintanya untuk tinggal.

"Lalu... yang tadi itu... apa?" lirih Izaya yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Shizuo bisa merasakan roda penggerak di kepalanya berputar tanpa jeda. Dia tidak bisa kembali pada Tom dan beresiko menghancurkan Ikebukuro tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia tidak mengerti hal macam apa yang diharapkan Izaya dengan memasukkan kebohongan macam itu ke kepala Shizuo. Tepat di saat dia menyadari kalau dia mungkin menyukai versi ideal yang dia harapkan dari Izaya, kenapa Izaya yang asli mengucapkan hal semacam itu?<p>

Izaya itu manusia dengan pikiran terrumit yang pernah Shizuo kenal. Bagaimana dia membuat orang-orang melukai dirinya sendiri bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari terbenam, Shizuo sudah tau.

Tapi kebohongan yang macam ini, tidakkah Izaya sadar itu bisa merusak Shizuo secara permanen?

Maksudnya kalau Shizuo mulai mencintai Izaya yang bukan versi ideal—yang adalah orang baik—lalu apa jadinya Shizuo?

Ini bukan perkara Izaya adalah laki-laki atau alasan klise lainnya. Tapi masalahnya, Izaya adalah Izaya. Dan di mata Shizuo, Izaya adalah _sociopath_ gila. Dia mengacak-acak hidup dan pikiran Shizuo. Sembilan tahun. Bagaimana mungkin itu tiba-tiba menjadi cinta? Memangnya cinta bisa muncul begitu saja saat kau bangun tidur?

Kemudian Shizuo ingat bagaimana damai rasanya ketika dia bangun dan melihat Izaya ada di dalam pelukannya.

Jadi, apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya tadi pagi itu bukan cuma mimpi?

Shizuo tidak peduli. Meskipun Izaya adalah pembohong brengsek. Meskipun dia adalah _sociopath_ gila.

Karena Izaya yang mengucapkan "_Itterassai_," padanya tadi pagi adalah satu hal yang mulai dia inginkan. Sangat dia inginkan. Dan kalau membuat kebohongan Izaya menjadi nyata adalah apa yang dia harus lakukan, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Karena itu Shizuo berjalan menuju apartemen yang sekaligus adalah kantor Izaya.

Kalau versi ideal Izaya tidak ada di alam nyata, dia akan mengambil apa yang tersedia. Izaya yang ada di alam nyata. Lagipula bibir Izaya rasanya manis.

Sebelum Shizuo masuk ke dalam gedung tinggi itu, wanita yang tadi menyeret Izaya muncul di hadapannya. Dengan tatapan sinis. "Kalau kau mencari Izaya, dia sedang tidak ada. Tapi tentu saja kau tidak mencarinya. Kau yang membawanya pergi. Dan aku harus mengurusi pekerjaannya. Aku bersumpah dia harus menaikkan gajiku kalau dia terus-terusan depresi begitu," kemudian berlalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Shizuo untuk menjawab.

Shizuo memandang langit yang warnanya mulai jingga. Kalau tidak di sini, lalu Izaya ada di mana?

Kemudian dia menyadari kalau dia tidak tau apa pun tentang Izaya. Dia tidak tau tempat macam apa yang akan dikunjungi Izaya pada saat seperti ini. Lalu apa haknya membenci Izaya selama ini?

Apa haknya menginginkan versi ideal Izaya? Dari mana dia tau kalau Izaya yang ada di alam nyata berlawanan dengan apa yang ada dalam harapannya?

Oiya, Shizuo ingat kalau dia selalu bisa menemukan Izaya dari baunya. Tadi pagi dia beraroma kayu manis. Mungkin kalaau dia bisa mengendus kayu manis, dia akan bisa menemukan Izaya.

Dan apa yang tidak bisa dia mengerti adalah: dia tidak bisa mengendus bau Izaya sama sekali.

Tidak bau busuk yang dulu biasanya dia endus. Tidak bau kayu manis tadi pagi yang entah kenapa dia suka. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi pada kutu sialan itu?

* * *

><p>Ketika orang tua kehilangan anaknya, seharusnya tempat pertama yang dia tuju adalah tempat terakhir dia melihat anak itu. Dengan alasan <em>absurd<em> macam itu, Shizuo berjalan menuju taman. Berpegang pada harapan—yang sangat tipis sekali—kalau Izaya masih ada di sana.

Diabaikannya geng Kadota yang menyapanya. Atau Erika yang terus-terusan bertanya di mana Shizuo akan kencan dengan Izaya.

Diabaikannya Celty yang melambai dari pinggir jalan.

Diabaikannya Simon yang sedang sibuk menyebar pamflet Rusia Sushi.

Dia bahkan merasa hebat karena bisa mengabaikan dua cecunguk berwujud Mairu dan Kururi yang sedang mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Dan di kursi tempat dia meninggalkannya, Shizuo menemukan Izaya. Tidur melingkar seperti anak kucing yang ditinggal induknya. Shizuo bahkan bisa membayangkan keberadaan kardus bertuliskan _'adopt me'_ sedang membungkus tubuh Izaya yang terlihat rapuh. Sesekali dia melihat tubuh itu bergetar, entah karena dingin atau mimpi buruk. Tapi kalau melihat alisnya yang bertaut, Shizuo yakin kalau Izaya sedang mimpi buruk. Lagian siapa yang menyuruhnya tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini?

Bagaimana kalau dia diculik dan diperkosa orang?

Menyadari pikirannya sendiri Shizuo tidak pikir panjang untuk mengambil Izaya dari bangku taman itu dan memanggulnya seolah Izaya hanyalah sekarung beras.

Ajaibnya, Izaya tidak bangun bahkan sampai Shizuo menaruhnya di kasur Shizuo. Dia bahkan dengan inosennya semakin melingkar dan memeluk bantal Shizuo dengan erat. Membuat Shizuo bingung bagaimana caranya kalau dia mau tidur di samping Izaya—karena kasurnya pada dasarnya tidak diperuntukkan untuk dua orang. Yang tadi pagi itu setengah tubuh Izaya saja ada di atas Shizuo makanya dia tidak jatuh. Nah kalau Izaya melingkar seperti itu, tentu saja Shizuo hanya bisa memandanginya sambil berharap anak itu segera bangun.

Tapi ternyata mengamati Izaya tidur juga menyenangkan. Dia tidak lagi memakai ekspresi terganggu yang tadi dia pakai saat dia tidur di taman. Ekspresinya saat ini hampir sama dengan ekspresinya tadi pagi, hanya ditambah dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Shizuo jadi penasaran mimpi macam apa yang sedang didatangi Izaya.

Mengamati Izaya tidur memang menyenangkan. Tapi kalau sampai setengah jam dan tanpa tanda-tanda dia akan segera terbangun tentu saja membosankan. Karena itu Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya dan mengecup bibir yang masih semi tersenyum itu pelan.

Tapi kalau hanya mengecup pelan itu manisnya belum terasa. Kemudian Shizuo mengecupnya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan satu lagi tapi lebih dalam. Dan apakah itu Izaya membalas ciumannya? Karena Shizuo merasakan bibir Izaya bergerak.

"Ngh," erangan pelan Izaya menunjukkan kalau pria berambut hitam itu akan segera terbangun.

Shizuo kemudian meluruskan tubuh Izaya yang masih melingkar dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas Izaya dengan kaki mereka bersilangan. Dan mencuri satu ciuman dalam lagi dari Izaya. Dia tidak peduli kalau apa yang dia lakukan itu _borderline rape_. Dalam pikirannya, Izaya membalas, jadi ini bukan perkosaan.

Butuh kehabisan napas untuk membuat Izaya membuka matanya. Dan begitu matanya terbuka, dia spontan membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh yang ada di atasnya. Namun tenaganya yang masih setengah tidur dibanding tenaga Shizuo yang sadar sepenuhnya tentu saja berbeda jauh. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir Shizuo pelan.

Untungnya Shizuo mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya. Belum sampai napas Izaya teratur, Shizuo sudah berniat untuk menyelam lagi. Namun tangan Izaya yang berada di kedua pipinya menghalangi. Dia ingin menyingkirkan tangan Izaya tapi dia juga tidak ingin tindakan _borderline rape_ yang tadi resmi menjadi _rape_.

"Shizu-chan, tunggu sebentar... napas," kata Izaya dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

Shizuo menghentikan usahanya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin tau seberapa jauh dia bisa berjalan sampai Izaya menghancurkan ilusinya yang berkata kalau perasaannya terbalas. Dia ingin tau sampai sejauh apa Izaya akan memberinya kebohongan yang berkata,

"_Aishiteru yo. Ima mo, kore kara mo_**. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku mencintaimu dari sejak awal kita bertemu. Karena aku yakin aku membencimu setengah mati pada waktu itu. Tapi sekarang, aku mencintaimu,"

Oke, Shizuo tidak peduli lagi ini mimpi atau bukan. Dia juga tidak peduli Izaya sedang berbohong atau tidak. Yang dia tau,

"_Aishiteru mo_," jawab Shizuo di sela-sela lanjutan perjalanannya.

Maksudnya dia kembali meraup bibir Izaya dalam satu ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Perlahan meminta izin untuk mengikutsertakan lidahnya. Dan saat itu dia menyadari kalau Izaya tidak berbohong. Karena dia tidak membutuhkan usaha apa pun untuk membuat Izaya membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Shizuo dengan lembut. Dia tidak melawan, dia hanya melayani permainan Shizuo. Ketika Shizuo bermain dengan cepat, Izaya akan berlari bersamanya. Ketika Shizuo bermain pelan, Izaya berjalan di sampingnya.

Shizuo membawa tangan Izaya agar berada di samping kepalanya. Secara refleks Izaya menggenggam bantal yang sedang menjadi alas kepalanya. Mungkin dia tau dia tidak akan bertahan kalau tidak berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Setelah memastikan tangan Izaya tidak akan mengganggu kerja tangannya, Shizuo mulai melepas kancing jaket Izaya satu demi satu. Karena jaket itu terlalu tebal dan menghalangi Shizuo dari merasakan kulit dingin Izaya. Sebenarnya dia hanya mengasumsikan kalau kulit Izaya akan dingin, sih. Tapi setelah berhasil menyingkirkan garmen atas Izaya—jaket bulu dan kaos hitam lengan pendek—dia tau kalau dugaannya tidak salah. Mengabaikan erangan dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, kulit Izaya tetap terasa dingin. Dan Shizuo menyukai itu.

Dia menyukai bagaimana Izaya bisa menetralkan panas yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Semakin dekat akan semakin baik. Dan itu yang membuat Shizuo menyingkirkan dasi, vest, dan kemeja putihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia tidak peduli ke mana sekumpulan kain itu terlempar. Dia hanya peduli bagaimana membuat seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa panas mendingin dengan tubuh Izaya. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tetap dingin di saat dia basah oleh keringat, Shizuo tidak mau tau.

Dia hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasa Izaya. Maniskah? Asinkah? Pahitkah?

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Shizuo mulai menjilati kulit Izaya. Mulai dari pipinya yang ternyata kenyal, berjalan ke lehernya yang bertindak seolah saklar—karena Izaya menggelinjang heboh sendiri saat Shizuo menjilat dan menghisap leher yang ternyata agak asin itu—kemudian turun lagi ke tulang belikat yang _crispy_, dan berhenti sebentar di dadanya. Rasa asin yang dirasakan oleh lidahnya diterjemahkan sebagai gurih oleh otak Shizuo. Ya, Izaya terasa sangat gurih sampai dia ingin melahapnya sampai habis.

Tentu saja Shizuo behenti di dada Izaya. Dada Izaya memiliki tombol yang menyenangkan untuk dimainkan. Shizuo menatap puting Izaya dengan intens: dia bisa memakannya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang dia melahap puting kanan Izaya. Membuat Izaya melenguh keras seolah kesetanan. Oh, mungkin Izaya tidak rela kalau putingnya dimakan. Shizuo kemudian hanya memainkan puting yang sedang berada di dalam mulutnya, membuatnya menegang dengan sempurna. Dan melihat pasangannya, Shizuo pun memberikan perlakuan yang sama.

Izaya sudah terlihat super berantakan di atas sana. Dia mengganti suara dari mengerang, melenguh, hingga merintih. Shizuo tidak peduli. Dia menyukai semuanya.

Masih belum puas, menginginkan suara dan reaksi yang lebih lagi, Shizuo memperluas eksplorasinya. Mulutnya semakin turun menciumi—dan sesekali manjilati—perut Izaya. Shizuo merasa dirinya sangat beruntung ketika mengetahui betapa sensitifnya perut Izaya. Ada titik-titik yang membuat Izaya mengerang lebih keras, namun setiap incinya adalah sebuah instrumen: menghadirkan suara yang berbeda.

"Shizu... chan..." rintihnya pelan di sela napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu ketika tangan Shizuo mulai berusaha membuka sabuk Izaya.

Shizuo memandang Izaya sesaat. Dia tidak mau jadi pemerkosa, makanya dia harus memastikan kalau Izaya merelakan dirinya. Tapi melihat Izaya yang bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya karena sibuk dengan kenikmatannya sendiri, membuat Shizuo agak gatal. Tentu saja dia menggaruk kegatalannya dengan menyingkirkan celana Izaya. Shizuo bersyukur Izaya tidak terpengaruh model jaman sekarang dengan memakai _skinny jeans_, karena celana Izaya yang cukup longgar itu sangat mudah untuk disingkirkan tanpa harus merusaknya.

Shizuo hampir saja merengut mendapati kalau masih ada celana bokser yang mengganggu pandangannya, tapi membayangkan apa yang di balik celana bokser itu mau tidak mau membuat Shizuo panas sendiri. Karena benda itu terlihat jelas. Berdiri tegak seolah sedang meminta perhatian adalah penis Izaya. Shizuo langsung melahapnya melupakan kalau masih ada bokser yang menutupinya.

"Aaah...," erang Izaya. Meyakinkan Shizuo kalau dia sedang melakukan hal yang benar.

Tapi rasa kain itu tidak enak, putus Shizuo. Dia pun melucuti sang tongkat dari pengurungnya. Ya, yang ini lebih enak. Atau begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Shizuo karena dia semakin semangat memainkan penis yang sedang ada di dalam mulutnya. Mulai dari bagian bawahnya dan berakhir dengan ujungnya yang merekah dan berair. Shizuo tidak menyukai makanan pahit, tapi kalau itu berasal dari Izaya, entah kenapa dia sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana pun, di mata Shizuo, penis Izaya adalah yang paling sempurna—bukan berarti dia punya bahan perbandingan tapi tetap saja.

"Shi.. ku.. ar.." erangan Izaya yang tidak jelas maksudnya itu menjadi tanda bagi Shizuo untuk menghantikan acara makannya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia belum mau berhenti di sini.

Tubuh Izaya yang tadinya melengkung ke atas jatuh merata dengan kasur. Kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari rengekannya. Shizuo mengerti, bagaimana pun juga, dia tadi hampir mencapai puncak, dan Shizuo malah menariknya turun.

Ada hal yang lebih yang seharusnya ditunggu Izaya sebelum dia bisa datang begitu saja. Dan Shizuo akan mulai mempersiapkannya.

Shizuo menarik lepas celana dan boksernya sekaligus. Memberikan Izaya pandangan jelas akan apa yang harus dia tunggu. Dan senyuman lebar Izaya mengatakan pada Shizuo kalau dia tidak kecewa.

Shizuo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Izaya, "Kau menyukainya?" bisiknya sensual.

Sepertinya Izaya tidak sanggup menjawab, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Shizuo tau dia tidak berbohong, bahkan saat ini cuping telinga Izaya semakin memerah—kalau itu mungkin.

Shizuo meraih sesuatu dari meja kecil yang berada di samping kasurnya. Sebuah _body lotion_ yang ditinggalkan Kasuka. Shizuo tau itu bukan bahan yang biasanya dipakai untuk kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya dengan Izaya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik. Dia hanya bisa berharap _body lotion_ itu bukan obat luar...

Sebelum melanjutkan, Shizuo memamerkan hasil penemuannya pada Izaya. Ketika sang informan menganggukkan kepalanya, Shizuo mulai melumurkan _lotion_ itu ke tangannya. Memastikan tangan itu akan cukup licin kalau dilewatkan ke tempat yang sempit.

Shizuo memulai dengan memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang pembuangan Izaya. Izaya hanya mengernyit sedikit. Shizuo kemudian menggerakkan jari itu supaya sang lubang juga ikut terlumasi. Setelah bekas kernyitan di wajah Izaya menghilang, Shizuo menambahkan satu jari lagi, menimbulkan satu kernyitan yang lebih dalam dari yang tadi.

Shizuo kemudian mencium bibir Izaya, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman yang sedang dialami pasangannya.

"Lagi," kata Izaya di sela ciumannya dengan Shizuo.

Dan siapa Shizuo untuk melawan perintah macam itu?

Shizuo pun menambahkan satu jari lagi, dan mendengar Izaya mendesis. Namun desisan itu menghilang sempurna saat Shizuo memijat penis Izaya yang sama sekali tidak berkurang ketegangannya. Tidak lupa dia tetap menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang sedang berada di surga saat itu—atau tentu saja Shizuo menganggapnya surga, sempit dan hangat begitu.

"Ngh," tiba-tiba Izaya mengerang dan seluruh tubuhnya mengejang.

"Huh?" Shizuo bingung.

"Lagi... lebih... penismu,"

Shizuo tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dan kalau dia mendengar kata-kata Izaya seharusnya dia tau kalau dia memang tidak harus menahan diri lagi. Dia pun memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anus Izaya dengan cepat, bahkan hampir lupa untuk mengontrol tenaga yang dipakainya.

Izaya semakin mengerang. Tapi entah kenapa Shizuo yakin itu bukan erangan kesakitan.

Shizuo menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Separuh karena takut dia melukai Izaya dan separuh lagi karena takut dia ejakulasi dini.

Izaya memindahkan tangannya ke punggung Shizuo. Sprei dan sarung bantal kurang kuat untuk dia jadikan pegangan. Shizuo merasakan kuku-kuku pendek Izaya mulai melukai punggungnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Saat ini, dia sedang berada di surga.

"Lagi..." rintih Izaya.

Shizuo menambah kekuatannya sedikit. Sudah tidak takut ejakulasi dini tapi masih agak takut melukai Izaya. Dia mencoba mencari titik yang tadi dia temukan dengan tangannya.

"Aahhh..." ketemu.

Karena sudah yakin tidak akan melukai Izaya, Shizuo tidak menahan diri lagi. Lagipula Izaya sama sekali tidak terdengar keberatan—dari erangan dan rintihannya yang malah terdengar seperti memohon.

Shizuo merasakan tangan di punggungnya mencengkeramnya lebih erat. Dia juga merasakan darah yang sudah mulai menghilang dari kepalanya. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan menilai dari suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Izaya, dia juga tidak jauh.

Beberapa tusukan yang sudah kehilangan ritmenya, dan mantra yang membuat Shizaya menjadi nyata selesai diucapkan. Atau begitu kira-kira kata Erika. Kejadiannya, sih, hanya Shizuo dan Izaya yang mencapai klimaks di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Izaya duluan kalau kau memaksa mau tau.

Tidak mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Izaya, Shizuo membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Izaya ada di atas Shizuo. Sang informan terkenal itu sudah hampir terlelap, matanya tinggal setengah yang terlihat.

"Hei, Izaya," kata Shizuo setelah dia selesai mengatur napasnya.

"Hm?"

"Mulai sekarang, kau milikku."

"Hm. Hm. _All yours_~" dendang Izaya yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadar.

Shizuo tidak tau sebelumnya kalau mendengar napas teratur Izaya bisa membuatnya merasa sangat damai. Tapi sekarang setelah dia tau, dia akan menjaga kedamaiannya agar tetap seperti itu.

Dan dia sudah berhenti menyesali keputusannya untuk membawa Izaya ke kasurnya tadi pagi.

* * *

><p><strong>- The End -<strong>

* * *

><p>(* Entah kenapa saya sedang kepikiran kayu manis. Jadi Izaya juga bau kayu manis. LOL.)<p>

(** Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang pun, setelah ini pun. –tu kan, kalo diterjemahin jadi Bahasa Indonesia jadi nggak manis... =3= )

(Sumpah ini niat awalnya mau bikin fluff lho. Malah jadi ada angst nya gitu. n.n )

(Pasangan saya seneng banget kalo kaki ato tangan saya lagi dingin—padahal bagian tubuh yang lain nggak—dan menurut saya itu bisa saya jadikan salah satu fetish-nya Shizu-chan.)

(Aduh, belakangan ini tangan saya kayaknya agak dyslexic gimana gitu, deh. Gampang banget typo... )

(Kalo adegan smut-nya memiliki banyak typo, itu karena saya tidak sanggup untuk mengeditnya sambil menjaga pikiran saya tetap lurus. Review?)


End file.
